


The Supervillain Therapist

by MidnightMarev



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [9]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Heroes, Kidnapping, M/M, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Right?, Supervillains, Therapist Dr. Emile Picani, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, Villain Logic | Logan Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders, Villain Sleep | Remy Sanders, Villain Therapy, heroes kidnap a simple therapist, learning to be a good villain, that's pretty much what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: Prompt: You’re a supervillain therapist. You try and break them of bad habits like monologuing and other idiotic activities. - Emile Picani
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562938
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	The Supervillain Therapist

“And what do we do now that you’ve trapped the hero?” Emile asked the Vanisher. They were the newest of the supervillains to see doctor Picani.

They chewed on their yellow glove, heterochromatic eyes darting all around the room. “Uh, dooon’t monologue my plans in front of them?” they asked, unsure, dragging out the ‘o’ in ‘don’t’.

“Excellent, Janus,” he praised the villain. Honestly, they were just a kid, 18 at most. There was a reason they’d chosen the path of a villain instead of a hero, so they needed a lot of counselling and guiding in this world. Being a therapist for supervillains wasn’t actually as bad as you’d think. Plus, this way, he could also prevent the villains from hurting a lot of people, either out of rage, or carelessness.

“Um, and make sure they don’t distract me with their chatter, they need to be contained properly,” the Vanisher listed off. They’d only seen Picani for a few weeks, but they’d made more progress than most big villains who’d seen him for years, and Emile was very proud of them.

“We’ve made a lot of progress, Janus. I’m very proud of you!” he praised truthfully. As per their name, the Vanisher vanished slightly from the praise, blending in with their surroundings. “How about we end the session here for the day, huh? Go home early and have some fun with your snakes and sister.”

The Vanisher stood up, slightly nervous, but otherwise smiling. “Alright, doc. Thanks again. You’re cool. I’m glad Vee recommended you. This whole villain thing wasn’t really going that well before, but it is now, thanks to you.” They dusted themselves off, smiling at a slightly blushing Dr Emile Picani.

They left shortly after, leaving as the last of his clients for the day. He’d had a session with the Terror Twins right before the Vanisher, so he was drained, to say the least.

As Emile was walking home, he was suddenly surrounded by the local superheroes. _‘Well then,’_ he thought. _‘This is going to be interesting.’_

He was gagged and blinded by them before being taken into some sort of damp cell. Basically, he was kidnapped by the superheroes.

As soon as the blindfold and gag was removed and his eyes had gotten used to the darkness, he said, “Well, this isn’t very hero-like of you, now is it?” That earned him an angry growl.

“You’re the Therapist.” A statement, not a question. “You’ve been making it very hard for us lately. But rumour has it, you know who all the villains’ secret identity. If you tell us, we’ll let you go and forget about this… mishap of yours,” the superhero said.

Emile recognised the superhero. The Brain had defeated him after having finally seen Picani. He worked on his habits of needing to make sure everything said is factually correct, which in turn landed the Brain in quite a bit of trouble as the hero used that weakness to his advantage. No more, though, as they’d gotten that under control after a few months of therapy sessions for the Brain.

Emile stayed calm. “I may know their identities, or I may not know them. Either way, I cannot tell _you_. Doctor-patient-confidentiality, you know. Can’t break that. Not even for superheroes. Sorry.” Emile was calm as could be with superheroes able to kill him without breaking a sweat looming over him.

“We’ll see about that,” the hero threatened.

Meanwhile, Patton Harper, aka the Void, witnessed the abduction of every villain and kid’s therapist. To say he was fuming was an understatement, to say the least. Perhaps the understatement of the century. A lot of people woke up in a cold sweat as a result.

He got out his phone and started texting every villain he knew. They were going to save their favourite therapist and _friend_ from those _heroes_! They’d all put their differences aside and work together because this man had helped them all in more ways than just one.

Not long after, the Brain, Vanisher, Terror Twins, Nightmare, and Emile Picani’s boyfriend, Dreamwalker, were fully geared up and ready to follow Void’s lead to get the Therapist back from the clutches of those screwed up and power-hungry _heroes_.

They were gonna use everything Picani had taught them to save him.

They were going to make sure the heroes finally got what they deserved.

They were gonna bring Emile home.

Whatever it took.


End file.
